


Yes, Your Majesty

by Cerberus_Is_A_Good_Boi



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foot Fetish, Light BDSM, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reverse stand and carry position, stand and carry positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Is_A_Good_Boi/pseuds/Cerberus_Is_A_Good_Boi
Summary: Hades has a rough day after judging souls all day. When he arrives at his office, a surprise awaits in him under his desk. In the middle of this surprise, Thanatos stops in for a meeting, Persephone remains hidden and proceeds with her doings. Hades manages to get Thanatos to go away before he loses his composure and decides to teaches Persephone a lesson, a very hard lesson.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> So during this Hiatus of Lore Olympus I have read ALOT of fan fictions. Mainly the extra spicy ones. It has inspired me to write one of my own, this is going to be VVVEEERRRRY explicit so prepare your eyes for what you are about to read. Enjoy >:D Oh by the way, Persephone and Hades are in an established relationship, just to clarify.

Hades boarded the elevator agitated. After judging souls all day, his patience has run extremely thin. He had heard so many excuses from murderous and evil souls that he wanted to rip his ears off. The elevator attendant floated there nervously. His annoyance was clear across his face, so she didn't want to do anything to upset him. When the elevator dinged to the top floor, he strode off in flustered stomps. His New receptionist got up and walked next to him as he walked to his office.

"Um sir you have three new messages from Zeus about brunch this Sunday. Hecate sent you several emails regarding the new Pomegranate X. Poseidon called, but he just wanted to chat so he said to call him back any time, as for meetings Thanat-"

"Can we just hold off on the messages right now. I need to take a minute to recollect." Hades interjecting in the nicest way possible, but it was hard when all he wanted to do was go to his office, drink some whiskey and smoke a cigar or two. 

"Oh Um Of course, but I should let you know that Thanato-" Hades cut her off with his hand in the air.

"No messages right now, I'll call you when I've had my break."

"Well sir, Thana-"

"I'll call you in a bit." And with that he shut the doors to his office. A big sigh of relief and exhaustion passed through him. He walked over to his desk, each step sloppier than the last, before he plopped down into his seat. He rubbed his face and let out a groan. He released his face and moved a hand to his bottom drawer of his desk. Inside contained his precious whiskey and cigars. As he reached down, two small pink hands slithered up his thighs. He jumped slightly, but relaxed once he saw Persephone's head peak out from under his desk.

"Pe-Persephone? What are you doing under there?" His voice shook a little as her hands crawled closer and closer to his groin. Her hands massaged their way to his inner thighs. His breath faltered. She pushed back his swivel chair, with each push, her body was reveal a little bit more each time. He felt all blood immediately rush to his dick. She stood there, on her knees dressed in all lace. Her bra was a black lace that barely held her luscious breast together. He could see her darkened nipples through the fabric. He felt his throat tighten as his eyes trailed down her body. Her panties- if you could even call them that- matched her bra. They were a black lace that covered her mound and a small section around her hips, her ass was on full display. The only thing that obstructed his view was the thin string that ran between the swell of her cheeks. Attached was a garter belt that latched onto her black, see through, thigh high stalkings. Her feet were covered with a sleek black heel that he recognized as the Red Bottoms he had bought her the previous week. She tried to return them to him, claiming they were too much, but he refused. The heels fit her perfectly. Her overall attire caused his cock to bulge tightly against his pants. Her fingers had manage to slip past his inner thigh and was currently hovering over top his erection . They traced the thick outline on his right thigh. He whispered a moan. A small dollop of precum leaked through his pants, and Persephone sprung to action. Her face drew close to his man hood, her breath could be felt on the top of his thigh. Her mouth opened as she placed an open mouth kiss upon the small spot that was previously there. Her tongue ran across the fabric and he could feel the heat of her tongue press against the tip of his head. Her hands were cupping him and rubbing him through his excruciatingly tight pants. He let out a throaty groan. 

"Persephone... Please, no teasing, I can't think straight when you- AHHh!" Her hand suddenly gripped his girth firmly and she nipped the wet spot she had made, her teeth scraping his harden length. She grinned wickedly. She reached up and unbuckled his pants, she popped the first button before pulling down his zipper, tortuously slow. "Please." He softly pleaded. She unzip him completely before pulling at his pants, he lifted his hips slightly in order for her to pull them down around mid-thigh. Although he was freed from his pants, his boxers felt just as restraining. With his pants now out of the way, his tent grew in size with the little freedom he had. Her small hand wrapped around him, the heat of her hands were warmer now that there was one less layer in the way. He moaned loudly when she placed more wet kisses on it, the thinner fabric made it easier for him to feel the wetness and the warmth. She squeezed him once, then twice, before pulling at his waist line. His cock sprang free and slapped her in the face. She chuckled, but all he could do was pant heavily. She re-wrapped her hands around him, not fully being able to close her hand around him. She held him with both of her hands before placing his dick back onto the front of her face. She smiled before finally speaking up.

"It seems my king is happy to see me." While still grinning at him, her tongue rushed out and licked him at his base. 

"Ahhh." He was so responsive to her touch and she knew that. She repeated this notion several times, each time rising higher and higher on his length. Each stroke of her tongue was heavier and slower. Just as she was about to reach the top, her mouth went back to the base. She placed those beloved open mouth kisses on him. She kissed both his balls before opening her mouth and sucking one in. The roll and swirl of her tongue was glorious. She gave his other ball the same amount of attention before returning to the main attraction. She ran her lips on the side of his cock, over top a thick vein which she trailed with her tongue. Finally her tongue reached the tip. She swirled it like a lollipop before sucking on just the head. She tasted precum, it leaking into her mouth, and openly welcomed it. She pulled off him before going back to her teasing methods. His breath came out labored and uneven, moaning each time she sucked just a little bit harder or squeezed a bit tighter. Her lips hovered over top of him before suddenly taking him into her mouth. Swallowing him more than half way. It usually took her a few deep throats before her throat would relax enough to swallow him whole. He nearly screamed as she did so, the sensation of her hot, wet mouth overstimulated him. She pulled off till just the tip remained in her mouth before swallow him again. This time only a few inches away from his base. His hand came to the back of her head as she pulled off again, this time taking him all the way to the base. She held him in her mouth and looked up with big doe like eyes. Her mouth was stretched wide around him, barely able to fit his girth. He moaned loudly, not breaking eye contact with the incredible woman between his legs. Her mouth pulled off and she used her right hand to jerk him off, using her saliva as a sort of lube. Her left hand cupped his balls, squeezing and rolling them with her fingers. She used her hand and mouth on him this time. Squeezing him her her hand from the tip, all the way to the base, with her mouth following it, drinking in every inch of his length. She bobbed her head up and down, his hand remained on the back of her head, gripping her voluminous hair in small guiding manner. His moaning had become consistent at this point, coming out every few second.

Then suddenly his phone rang. Persephone paused for a second, but kept her mouth on him. He was going to ignore it, but Persephone pulled off him. 

"Answer it." She causally went back to giving him head as he picked up the phone.

"He-hellloo." His breath was fast and he could feel his heartbeat pulsating in his ears. 

"Hello Hades, its Lara, Thanatos is heading to your office right now, thought I just give you a heads up." His receptionist spoke. His voice halted as Persephone gagged on him, saliva dripping down her chin. He covered the mic of his office phone and let out a throaty groan. He uncovered the phone and tried to speak.

"I- Um-What do you mean Th-Thanatos is hEADIng to my ooooficccee." His speech was stretched and raised at certain parts as Persephone used her teeth to lightly scrape at his skin.

"I tried to tell you earlier, but you needed your break, and I sent a message to your computer with all your new messages. I sent him up, but just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Uhh thaaank yoou, but pleaase check in with me first befffffore sending people to my OFFICE!" His voice raised at the end as Persephone swallowed him and squeezed his balls. 

'Oh I'm sorry sir, I'll remember that next time. " Hades knew he only had a few moments before Thanatos barged through his doors, so he had to think fast.

"Its alllright, thank youu for the warrrning thooough." And with that he ended the call.

"My love, Thanatos is about to come through those doors any second now, there isn't enough time to hide you, so just stay quiet under my desk and DO NOT! I repeat do not try to suck me off under there. I don't think I could keep my composure if you sucked me off while talking to him, so be a good girl." He had pulled her head off him reluctantly as he spoke to her. Her eyes were a little watery from deep throating him and her lips were swollen and cover in saliva. She looked so delectable, but he had to remember the task at hand. He kissed her softly on the lips, a thin string of saliva broke as he pulled off and ushered her under the desk. She shuffled back under and he scooted his chair under the desk, his rib cage pressed against the desk, blocking any view of his unbuckled pants and open erection. As soon as he did so, Thanatos came through the door, clearly upset about something. 

"Thanatos, what brings you up here?"

"Oh I'll tell you what brings me up here." He marched over to the desk and pulled a flower out of his pocket and threw it on the desk. "They're fucking everywhere, anywhere I look, they're just there."

"Flowers, you came in here because of flowers?" Hades knew where this was heading, and he wanted to make it clear that he wasn't going to let that happen.

"They're HER flowers, that fucking little pink goddess. She comes in with flowers in her hair, and then next thing you know, they're all over the Shades Resource office. And on top of it, her outfits, I don't think they're office appropriate." Hades felt anger grow in his. He knew his eyes were red and he could feel his skin prickling and threatening to shift. 

"Tell me, How are her outfits not appropriate?" Her outfits were always professional, she either wore business dresses with heels or pants suits. Hecate got her hooked on them. He loved them. She looked so fearless and so in charge. Her dresses were never super revealing and barely went above her knees. Thanatos was being absolutely ridiculous. Shortly after He and Minthe broke up, he had heard many rumors that him and Minthe were together. He had moved her to tower 2, he wanted nothing to do with her, but wasn't going to fire her because it wouldn't be right. He knew how much she hated Persephone, so that was also another reason why he relocated her. 

"W-well for starters they accentuate her figure and its very distracting. When she picks up boxes of scrolls she bends over and her ass is just right the-"

"So what your telling me is that because you find Persephone attractive, you think she should change her clothing so you would stop checking her out." His fingertips were darker now, sparking with things that looked like stars. He was far from amused over this, and if he wasn't half naked with girlfriend under the desk dressed in lingerie, he would get up to press him further than he was right in that moment. 

"N-no! I just thi-"

"What you think is that you can just come into my office and InSULt-" His words were cut off when a hot mouth wrapped around the tip of him. Pulling him into a moment of ecstasy that he was in just moments earlier. He knew he needed to continue but his mind was drifting into the sensational feeling of her mouth. "Er- insult not only one of my employee's but a very high standing goddess. You are bitter and a coward for EVEN-" he was cut off again when she suddenly took him all the way to the base. His cock lodged deep in her throat, her tongue sliding out just enough to take a few swipes on his balls. He bit his lip to contain the moan that threatened to escape his throat. "for even thinking you can come in her and demand such things and especially in such a ludicrous way. You're PathetiCCC" His voice faltered at the end as he tried to keep himself from thrusting into her mouth. He clamped his eyes shut.

"I wasn-"

"Get the fuck out of my office, and don't come in here with this bullshit ever again. I'm a busy man and the last thing I need is you wasting my time because you can't seem to control yourself around a very attractive woman and her flowers." He knew he was near shifting, and the little goddess sucking him off under the desk just made him want to loose control all together. Thanatos was flushed and muttered apologizes and rushed out of his office. Hades let a groan out as soon as he left. He pushed back his chair to see Persephone with a hand on his base and her mouth wrapped around his length sliding up and down. His eyes remained red, but his skin was returning to normal as his anger diminished at the sight of this incredible woman on her knees for him. 

"You fucking minx." She grinned with her mouth still securely wrapped around him. He reached across his desk to grab his phone. He dial his receptionist. 

"Lara, hold all my calls, meetings and messages. Don't let anyone come to my office and refrain from calling for the next hour, I need some alone time."

"Yes sir." He said nothing else as he hung up the phone. He stood up abruptly. His pants falling to his ankles. He knocked off his blazer and began to loosen his tie.

"You've made me very upset Persephone. I specifically asked you not suck my dick and you did so anyways. Do you know what happens when you don't listen?" Persephone had a look of hunger in her eyes, She began to stand up, but Hades pushed her back down. He gripped her face in his hands. He brought his face closer to hers.

"I asked you a question, I expect you to answer me. So I'll ask you again, what happens when you don't listen?" He still held her face in his hands, the lust in her eyes was prominent, and a waft of her pleasure hit him in the nose. He breathed in her honey like scent. He dropped his head to her ear, his breath heavy against her skin. His voice was strong yet smooth, filled with pleasure and intent. "Answer me sweetness. What happens when you don't listen?"

"I get punished." He pulled back to look into her eyes, searching for something else from her. She realized her mistake. "I get punished, your majesty." She added. He grinned and patted her face. 

"Good girl. I'm going to give you your punishment, and if you listen to my instructions properly, I'll give you a reward. I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, you can touch me, but do not try to pull off. If you really need a breather pinch my leg and I'll stop. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesty" He smiled when she addressed him with his title. 

"Good, now open your mouth." She did so on command. Before he placed his cock into her waiting mouth, he asked her one last question. "What the safe word?" 

"Purple, my king."

"Good girl..." And with that he shoved his dick into her hot mouth. Plunging all the way to the back of her throat. She gagged slightly before relaxing and allowing his pressing cock to trail deeper into her throat. He pulled back and repeated. He kept a quick and steady pace, feeling her mouth clench and unclench around him. He threw his head back with a throaty moan. He picked up his pace, this time holding her head in place, slamming into her mouth like a battering ram. She gagged and choked on him. Saliva pouring out of the sides of her mouth. He watched as she dropped one hand down to the front panties and began pleasuring herself. She moan around him, causing her to send a vibration through his cock. He picked up the pace once more, his balls slapped against her chin and fingers dug into his thigh.

"Are you touching yourself as I fuck your mouth? You like my cock slamming in and out of your mouth? You like my balls slapping you in the face?" She could only moan loudly, he noticed her fingers were now beneath the fabric of her panties rubbing her clit. Her eyes started to roll into the back of her head. She was about to come, but he wouldn't let her. He pulled her head roughly down on him. Her face buried at his navel as he was remained unmoving. "Did I say you could touch yourself? Did you ask me?" She shook her head violently. He watched as she squirmed at the lack of air in her lungs. "Then don't touch yourself, keep your hands on my thighs and don't move them. Understand?" She nodded anxiously wanting to breathe. He waited a few more second before releasing her face. She pulled back but kept the tip of his dick in her mouth. She breathed heavily, trying to resupply the air that she lacked in her lungs. He gave her another moment before resuming his assault on her throat. As instructed, her hands remained on his thighs. He felt the tightening feeling in his balls. His hands went back to the sides of her head and held her in place. He throat fucked her as he felt his release nearing. 

"OHH OHHH- FUCKKK- KORE!" He screamed out as he stilled, cumming in her mouth, his thick ropes covered her tongue and some shot down her throat. He moaned loudly, he really was testing out how soundproof this room really was. His breathed heavily before slipping out of her mouth. "Lemme see." He breathed out. She opened her mouth and showed him the cum that remain in her mouth. "Swallow it." She did so greedily. She loved his cum, it was thick and tasted just like him. A little smoky almost, but she loved it. "Open." She opened her mouth showing that it was all gone. "Such a good girl." He pulled her off her knees and picked her up and plopped her on his desk. Her mascara was smudged and her eyes were stained with tears. Her lips were swollen and shiny, her breast were covered in her saliva. He kissed her deeply. Not only molding to her mouth, but to her body as well. He held her tightly to him, his hands roaming from her breast to her waist to her hips to her thighs. He pulled back from the kiss to look into her eyes. A hand reached up to cup her face, wiping what remaining tears she had off her face. "Was it too rough?" His doubts and insecurities scratching to be let out. She saw the look o fear that he held in his eyes. She cupped his face as he did to her.

"It was perfect. I love it when you get all dominant." His worries were washed away as he chuckled. She smiled at him. His laugh faded and his mask went back on. he breathed on her neck, his nose brushing the soft skin of her jugular. He placed several soft kisses on her jaw before finally reaching her ear. 

"Are you ready for your reward?" She grinned at him wickedly. 

"Yes, Your majesty."


	2. The Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades gives Persephone the rewards he promised her, but he's going to make her want it before he is going to give it to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, you know the drill. Prepare your eyes for what you are about to read because it about to get real kinky up in here.

Hades gripped her thighs in his hands as she spoke, squeezing just enough to let her know he approved of her words. He leaned down and kissed her softly, her hands sliding up his forearms, her nails slightly scratching him. His kisses feathered down her jaw, to the columns of her throat. He nipped at her pulse, dragging his tongue out to swipe across her neck. He place wet kisses all over before focusing his attention lower. He nibbled her collar bone and she giggled. He kissed the tops of her breast stopping once her bra blocked his trail. He looked up at her before using his teeth to pull back at the fabric to expose her supple breast. He quickly latched onto her nipple before the cup could cover her again. He slithered his tongue atop her areola before softly biting it. She squealed at the feeling. He sucked a little harder before releasing her with a loud pop. His other hand moved to just pull down her bra to free both breast. He sucked the other nipple into his mouth, granting it the same amount of attention. His right hand reached up to kneed the breast that was left unattended. His fingers pinched her nipple, he pulled causing her to moan out a hiss. He released her left boob before proceeding to kiss her in between her mountains. Both his hands reached up and cupped and kneaded her soft flesh. His hands covered her completely, he squeezed her and she breathed out a moan. He removed his hands and watched as the the darkened skin blended back into her naturally magenta flesh. 

He kissed her belly button and kissed the sliver of open skin between her garter belt and her panties. She was leaning back on her elbows watching him drop to his knees. Even on his knees and her on a desk, he had to bend down in order to meet her sex. He kissed her through her panties. Her juices leaked out from her due to her near orgasm earlier. He licked her over top of the material. He slurped slightly to get a better taste of her liquids. She always tasted sweet. Her scent was of vanilla and honey, but her flavor was almost like a lemon cake, sweet with just a hint of a tart flavor. He flattened his tongue on her moving from her entrance to her covered clit. He nipped it and she screamed. 

"P-please My king, I can't- I can't..." Her words trailed off, unable to form a complete sentence. He unlatched her garter belt from her stalkings and he began removing her panties with the belt. They peeled off her like a second skin. He stood and groaned as he saw her sweet, glistening mound, now exposed to the cool air. He finished sliding her panties and belt off and dropped them to the floor. He removed each heel and placed a kiss on the inside of the arch of her feet. He placed both her feet in on hand as he stepped out of his pants that were still around his ankles, kicked off his shoes with them. He brought on of his legs up to peel off a sock, and did the same to the other foot, all while still holding her legs in his hand. He placed them on his chest and began to remove his tie and unbutton his shirt. Her feet slid up and down his chest as he did so. She dropped her feet to his now growing erection. She held him with her feet. Petting him with her covered feet. He groaned, causing him to struggle with his remaining few buttons. Her feet tightened on his length and jerked him softly. He finally reached the last button and grabbed her feet to stop her. He placed them back on his chest. His large hands clenched around her petite ankles. 

"No, little goddess, it's time for your reward, we can play some more after, but let me give you pleasure first. Her feet snaked their way under his now open shirt. They ran across his nipples sending a shiver down his spine. They reached his shoulders and pushed at his remaining clothing. He dropped his shirt off arms and watched her smile at his nudity, now fully on display for him. She sat up a bit more and reached behind herself to unclasp her bra. She dropped it off her shoulders and flung it off, it dropped somewhere besides his desk. She now only remained in her thigh high stalkings. Her hair was tousled from him grabbing it so much earlier. Her breast were shinning with not only her saliva now, but his as well. Her nipples were hardened. Her pussy shone like a diamond under the lighting. Sparkling with delight and need. His gripped his cock and gave it a few pulls before returning to his knees. He grabbed both her legs and placed them on his shoulders, bending one to be able to kiss her foot. He nipped at toes, drifting his tongue out softly every so often when he would move to kiss it. He repeated this action to both feet, softly biting her skin at her ankles before moving upward. He placed her legs back onto his shoulders and drew near his prized possession. He kissed the exposed skin of her inner thighs. He looked up at her and blew a cool breath onto her dripping sex. She moan and shivered, her skin prickled softly. He kissed her right above her clit to purposely torment her. 

"Aidoneus, please, my love, I need you." He grinned at her whine.

"How do you need me my queen?" Her heart fluttered at the name.

"I need you to... to touch me."

"But I am, see my hands are on your thighs." He knew what she meant but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Hades, please!'

"Use your words little one." He kissed the soft skin of her inner thighs. 

'I-I-... You know what I want."

"Oh I do, but I want to hear you say it. I want to hear those filthy words come out of your mouth."

"Please, your majesty, will you use your mouth on my pussy, I need to feel your tongue on MEEEE!" She screeched as he dove in, latching onto her clit. He sucked hard, drawing his tongue out to lap at her juices. He dipped his tongue into her entrance, his teeth scathing across her swollen bud. She moaned loudly, threading her fingers into his thick hair. She pulled at his strands, sending a burning sensation through his scalp. He brought a hand up to slide a finger into her. She was dripping, pouring out her delicious flavors onto his tongue. He lapped at her, like a dog to water. He slid another finger in, stretching her inner walls each time her separated his fingers inside her. A shushing sound was heard as his fingers dove into her soaking vagina. He curled them and sucked her clit into his mouth. She screamed as an orgasm over took her body. Her hips lifting off the desk, thrusting against his face. His eyes bore into hers as her mouth hung open gasping for air. She screamed out a few more times before her body went ridged. Spazzing out, sending tremors throughout her body. Normal he would have stopped to let her recollect, but this time he removed his fingers and wrapped his arms under and over her thighs holding her in place. He continued with his tongue, this time plunging into her every so often before returning to her bundle of nerves. He sucked harshly onto her, biting down on her, not enough to harm her, but to cause her to scream out. Another orgasm ran through her, she could only choke out breaths as he continued to eat her out, she couldn't stop shaking. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and darkness threatened to cloud her vision. He reached his fingers out to pinch her clit as he shoved his tongue into her, twisting and drinking in all of her essence as it poured out of her. He moaned against her sending her into overdrive, her body shuddering as a third orgasm raked through her small frame. His hands most likely bruising her hips as he held her in place. He shook his head back and forth with his tongue out, then returning to sucking onto her clit. Her third orgasm combing with a forth and she cried out. Tears falling from her eyes at the over stimulation. Her hand was yanking at his head trying to pull him off as he sucked harder on to her. She trembled, shaking so much making it hard to breathe. 

He wanted to get one more out of her, so he placed his left forearm over her torso to hold her in place before bringing his right hand back to drenched mound. He stuck two fingers in immediately. Scrapping at her walls and nibbling on her clit. She scream out, he added a third finger and thrusted them in and out at a pace that almost seemed impossible, but Hades made it possible. Juices splashed out of her, her fifth orgasm crashing down on her. She screamed so loudly. He drank in all of her, getting caught up in the feeling of her, her scent, her flavor. He slowed his hand drawing out her orgasm. He was only lapping at her clit softly. She was at the verge of passing out. She was still quaking, shaking from the immense amount of pleasure that clouded her mind. She convulsed as he removed his fingers from her, moving to drink in her dripping entrance. His arm around her was removed as he moved completely away from her swollen pussy, covered in saliva and her own juices. 

Her hand drew out of his hair to give her more balance as her biceps quivered along with her body. He kissed her mound once more, causing her to whimper. He stood up and place his elbows on either side of her. His eyes filled with lust and the lower half of his face shining from her fluids. He brought his right hand to her lips, his fingers still covered in her lust. She sucked them into her mouth as she tried to even out her breathing. She bobbed her head and swirled her tongue as if it was his dick. He moaned at the sight and the feeling of her hot mouth. He removed his fingers and went in for a rough kiss. His tongue twisting with hers. She moan as she tasted herself on his tongue. He ran his hands along her hips, his own thrusting forward, his now solidly erect penis, brushing against her soaked sex. She threw her head back as she felt him slide between her lower lips. She moaned and he took this as a chance to suck on her neck, leaving darkened spots on her. 

_Mine_ He thought to himself. 

"Yours." She whispered. 

_Did I say that aloud?_ He questioned himself.

"Yes silly." He drew her head back to look into her eyes. "I'm Yours, just as much as your mine."

"Yours, all yours, only yours." She smiled at him before drawing him in for a deep kiss, then pulling back.

"So about that play time after my reward, I'm in a very playful mood right now." Her fingers reached between them and grabbed his dick. Pulling at him with tight tugs. He moaned.

"Woman you just had 5 back to back orgasms, and you're already ready to play? Don't you want to take a breather?" He didn't want her to overextend herself.

"Well your the one that only gave us an hour of freedom, gotta work fast big boy. Now hurry up and put your cock in me already!" He heard the playfulness in her voice, but her need was the underlying factor.

"As you wish, my queen." His eyes glowed a bright red, and she grinned wickedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write the next and possibly final chapter tomorrow, I need to go to bed, but I hope you enjoyed.


	3. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is begging to be filled by her king, so who is he to deny his queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the late update, fourth of July fucked me up. I got drunk with my cousins and we passes out, then I had a terrible hangover lol. And on top of it half of my family living in my house got sick from night swimming so i had to make Chicken soup and take care of them all day. So here I am on July 6th at 2 am writing this and not even tired, so I'll probably start another smutty one shot of Hades and Persephone. Thank you for listening to my ted talk. Also thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments, it really motivates me <3

As Hades stared down at her, Persephone's pulse quickened and her throat tightened at this literal god of a man before her. His hair was tousled from her gripping it in her hands as he ate her out. His lips were swollen from his work and their making out, they glimmered with some saliva, but mostly her juices. His tall frame towered over her, his biceps flexed as they maintained their position on either side of her body. Her eyes trailed a little lower, fixating on his twitching cock that would briefly glide through her folds at his involuntary thrust of his hips. She whimpered some more at the feeling of him against her swollen and sensitive clit. 

Hades looked down at her with hunger in his eyes. He licked his lips and she felt herself grow wetter at the sight of him.

"We'll are you gonna fuck me already?" Her hands reached up to pinch her nipples, as a result she unintentionally pushed her breast together. She had this look of innocence in her eyes, but her mouth and her body were so filthy. Hades groaned before he ripped her off the desk, she squealed at the fast movement, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He gripped her hips tightly, but not yet enough to bruise her. Her opening was hovering directly above his waiting cock. Her fluids dripped down on him and he twitched causing him to press at her entrance. She shivered, still having not fully recovered from her massive amounts of orgasms. "Oh, please my King, please don't keep me waiting." Her fingers tugged at the hair near the nape of his neck, in which he returned with a hiss. 

"I don't know, I don't think I'm quiet over your little stunt you pulled back there, tell me little goddess, how much do you want my cock in you, how much do you crave the feeling of my thick shaft stretching out that tight little cunt of yours, tell me who your pussy belongs to and I might just give you what you want." Her body filled with heat and want.

"I want your cock in me so bad, your majesty. I want to feel you splitting me in half with your dick. My pussy is yours and yours alone, my body, mind, and soul all belong to you, there's nobody that could fill me the way that you do, emotionally, mentally _physically._ I love you so much, there's nothing I would do for you, but please, master, I need to feel you inside me, claim me, take whats yours, _use me_." She sputtered out the words like a spell enchanting him, and she meant every part of it . There were no false statements in her spiel. He growled like an animal before slamming her hips down all while thrusting his up at the same time. She screamed as a wave of pleasure washed over her, her mouth dropped open and her vision clouded. A flood of her wetness spurted out of her, her body quaked and she moaned out shakily. She was bottomed out on him, his length reaching deep inside of her as he held her while standing. He rolled his hips and confirmed her 6th orgasm. Her insides spasming around his girth. He moaned out before chuckling in her ear as she continued to shiver. 

"Did you just cum from me sticking my dick in you? One thrust and your already a pile of mush. I wonder how many orgasms you're going to have by the end of this. 8? 9? 10?" She quivered at the thought.

"N-No pl-lease, I can't... I can't handle that many.." She tried to control her breathing, but her lungs had other ideas apparently. 

"Well now I'm curious. With you being a fertility goddess, that already gives you a higher tolerance to multiple orgasms, but how many orgasms will it take for you to shut down? Guess we'll just have to find out."

"No- AHHHH- OH FUCCKK!!" His hips began thrusting at an unbelievable pace. His hands shifting to the globes of her ass. Lifting her and slamming her back down onto him while continuing his own brutal pace. She maintained her orgasmic face, not yet cumming again, but so close. His pace never faltered, if anything, he sped up. The slapping of their skin sending shock waves through her body. His thighs slapped against her cheeks, turning the pink skin a deep burgundy. His fingers digging into the juicy flesh, this time for sure leaving bruises. Her 7th orgasm raking through her, she began rambling on with her words. "OH! Fuckkkk yesss- AHH- OH right there! YESS!" Her walls clenching around him. He wanted to get her to at least 10 orgasms, if possible, more than that, but he had to be able to contain his own throbbing arousal. Her entire being was a drug to him, everything about her was so intoxicating. At this point they both had flower crowns and petals were scattered through out his office, but he didn't care, in fact he loved it. 

"Look at you, cumming again, such a good girl, you love it don't you? You love me fucking you, fucking your pussy, filling you as you keep cumming on my thick cock. Answer me Persephone." He breathed heavily into her ear, but all she could do was keep moaning, spieling out nonsense. When she didn't answer him, his left arm held her up as he continued to slam into her. His right hand pulling back before slapping hard down against her supple ass. She screamed, so he did it again, but harder this time. She whimpered loudly. "Answer me! You like it when I'm rough with you, when I punish you. You purposefully disobey me just so I will punish you. Tsk Tsk, such a dirty little cum slut, you'll do anything to cum won't you?" She yet again couldn't answer at the overwhelming feeling inside her. He abruptly stop his assault on her, pulling out of her and holding her above his cock once again. She cried out at the feeling of emptiness. She squirmed, trying to get any type of friction. She was so close to 8th orgasm, just about to tip over when he stopped. When she tried to speak, her throat croaked from her screaming and from being fucked earlier. 

"I-I- P-pleeaseee. I-m about to cu-ummm." She could barely even speak. A hand slammed down on her ass again and she cried out again. The stinging feeling sent a shock of pleasure to her pussy, and she whimpered. 

"If you want to cum then you will answer me when I ask you a question. Tell me, you like it when I fuck you and when I'm rough with you? You like when I fuck you like a rag doll and you can't stop cumming? You like when I pu-" She cut him off out of her own need.

"YESS, YESS! I LOVE IT ALL! I love when you fuck me till i can't think straight and when you throw me around and slam your cock into me, into my mouth, into my pussy! I love cumming for you, I just need to cum, please! Please, You Majesty. Let me keep cumming for you!" She was crying as her clit throbbed. He grinned, all her words sent arousal straight to his shaft, it twitched, wanting to feel her warmth wrapped around him again. 

"Such a good girl." He rammed back into her and she wailed out a grunt. Her body quivering and clenching around him. "Common, cum. Come for you king." He growled in her ear, slapping her ass again, tipping her overboard. 

"YESS YESSS! FUCK I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING AGAIN!"

"Good girl, Who are you cumming for?"

"YOU! Always you! Only for you my king!"

"That's right, only me. You mine. All Mine!" He smashed her against the window of his office, the cool feeling giving her goosebumps. His arms shifting to under her thighs, spreading her wide. He dove right back into her leaking cunt. The new position sending tidal waves of pleasure all over her. He bit onto her neck, sucking on the soft flesh, leaving hickeys all over her. He moan out at the feeling of her tightening around him again. "Are you going to cum for me again?"

"yess." She whispered, her moaning was quieter as she lost her voice. He quickened his pace just enough to cause her to cum before slowing slightly. She clawed at his back, her mouth was agape, gasping at the feeling. As she came down from her high, he placed her on the floor for a moment,turning her around so that she was facing away from him. "What are you doING!" He lifted her back up, hooking his arms under her thighs again. He had her back pressed against his chest and he cradled his head into the crook of her neck.

"What do you mean, I'm going to fuck you some more, just in a different way.' She giggled at his words.

"Yeah no duh, just caught me off guard." She was still shaking from her 9th orgasm, so her breathing was still labored. 

"Did you just sass me? We can't have any of that." He plunged back into her. Her legs flopped around as he rammed into her unrelentingly. She screamed out, suddenly finding her voice. The new positions made everything tighter, but allowed him to reach deeper inside of her. Her head fell back on his shoulder, giving him full access to her neck. He placed more hickey's, licking over his art work. Her head turned to him and stared into his eyes with lust and her mouth hung open, she was nearing her ending point, but not yet. He kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Her tongue sloppily slipped into his, just enjoying the feeling of him. She just moaning at a low rumble, gasping and feeling her next orgasm coming onto her. He released her mouth and slid his hands up higher from under her thighs, all the way till he hands were placed at the back of her head, folding her in half, with her legs hanging in mid air. His hips snapping back and forth and he felt a burning in his core from the speed of his thrust. Persephone could only gasp for air, drool dribbling out of her mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, cumming so hard that she nearly passes out. Hades felt his release nearing from her constant clenching. 

"Persephone, I'm gonna cum." She moaned in response. Her eyes were droopy and spaced out. He quickened the pace just once more, riding out her previous orgasm, his balls tightened and his knees buckled. "OH FUCK! Uhhh! MMMMmm" His trust were sloppy and slowed as he came. He stilled for a moment, quivering and stumbling with his stance as his orgasm crashed over him. He spurted inside of her, his release seeping out of her, dropping onto the floor. "Ughn! Oh fuuck..." He lowered his hands slowly, her legs dropped to the floor, but his cock was still buried deep inside of her. He hunched over her small frame, holding her so she didn't fall over. He slipped out of her, They both groaned loudly, her releases mixed in with his dripping down her legs. Her body was slumped against him. He held her for a moment more before turning her back around. He picked her up again and placed her on the desk back into her original position. Her legs locked around him in order to keep her hold on him. He cradled her back and her head. He kissed her softly, they're tongues tangling together. Her hands threaded through his hair again. He slipped his dick back into her and she moaned. He softly thrusted in her, there was no urgency or a need to cum, just the need of each other. A soft click was heard, but Hades ignored it, too caught up in the moment. He pulled back from the kiss to stare into her eyes. "I love you so much. I crave every part of you. You body, you mind, you soul. I can't live without you. I need you, forever." She stared into his eyes.

"Everything I have is yours, just like everything you have is mine. Your body, you soul, your mind... I love you more than I can fathom and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I need you."

"Be mine, be my queen. Marry me, rule beside me. Seal our fate together. Please. I don't want to ever let you go..." Tears threatened to leak, his thrusting had stilled just for a moment. Awaiting her answer. Her eyes were filled with tear, they pour out.

"Hades..Aidoneus.. my king.. my love... of course I'll marry you. I'm not going anywhere, were stuck together whether you like it or not." He chuckled at her words.

"Oh I like it very much, in fact, I love it... I love you."

"I love you." She repeated the words back to him. She drew him in for a kiss, pulling him tightly against her body, molding against each other together. He thrusted faster. He heard that click again, he looked up for a split second, but saw nothing, so he ignored it once again. He was hard again, there was no denying that. He kissed her passionately, drawing her impossibly closer to him. He rocked into her harder. She panted into his ear, moaning when he would his those wonderful spots. "Oh yess...Hades, I'm gonna cum again..." She whispered to him. He kissed her hard, thrusting faster, chasing his own release. Her hands gripped his tighter, hugging him tightly. "I-I'm cumming. Cum with me, please, I want to feel your seed in me, please, your majesty." He grunted into her ear as he thrusted into her a few more times before stilling as he came in her. He choked out a moan and little black spots filled his vision. He dropped his head onto her shoulder breathing heavily.

"Thank you my King."

"No, thank you... That was so much better than whiskey and cigars." She giggled and hugged him, feeling him slip out of her. She gasped slightly, feeling their pleasure dribble out of her again. 

"I sure hope it was, I nearly passed out. That was incredible. And on top of it, I got to watch you fuck me with a flower crown on the entire time." She smiled and he blushed just slightly. 

"The entire time?" His head perked up and looked down at her.

"The entire time, as soon as you came in my mouth, I guess just the feeling of you made my powers flare out."

"Mmmm sureee. Either way, I don't care because I love your flowers." She grinned causing him to grin right back.

"Thanatos doesn't seem to like them though-"

"Don't even get me started on the asshole." He rolled his eyes with a groan. She laughed aloud.

"Thank you for that earlier by the way. You know for standing up for me, that was really sweet of you, not to mention very sexy." She kissed his neck, right below his jaw, suckling on him, and biting him. He moaned softly. She pulled away and saw the deep blue bruise on his neck. "Haha, look, have fun covering that up with your suits." He grinned at her evilly.

"I don't plan on covering it up, but I think you have bigger issues." He gesture to her body, and she glanced down, and from what she could see, her entire torso, breast, and thighs were covered in hickeys, bite marks, and hand prints. She couldn't even imagine what her neck looked like. 

"HADES!!" He laughed and she glimmered at him.

"I'm sorry! You're just so delectable, I had to leave something behind, besides, if Thanatos is always staring at you, I want him to know who you belong too." She couldn't hold her pout, so she smiled.

"I doubt he knows we're together considering the way he came in here and talked about me to your face."

"Well he'll definitely find out at the wedding." He heart soared at the idea of being married to Hades. 

"oh Hades.. I don't care how much we've said it today, but I love you." He kissed her and pulled off.

"I love you." He kissed her once more before glancing over at the clock on his computer screen. It had been over an hour sense he called Lara. "I wonder why Lara hasn't called, it's been way over an hour.

"Who knows, but I for one am grateful. Imagine if someone walked in on us, Yeesh, that would be an awkward conversation. Hades laughed. 

"Yeah that could have been pretty bad." 

Meanwhile:

Hecate rode the elevator back to the floor of her office. Her face was heavily flushed as she thought about what had just occurred. 

_Earlier:_

_Hecate walked onto the 99th floor, marching over to the Receptionist desk._

_"Where the fuck is Hades?" The girl behind the desk coward a little._

_"Umm, he's in his office but he requested that I not send anyone in and to hold all messages for an hour."_

_"And how long ago was that?" She looked at her computer and her eyes widened._

_"Oh shoot! That was over an hour ago. I'm so sorry. I'll let him know your here."_

_"No- Don't I'm going to 'surprise' him. "_

_"Are you sure , cause he was pretty agitated earlier, I don't th-"_

_"He missed our meeting about the launch. What ever he was doing couldn't have been that important. Just don't warn him I'm going in, I'll be out in a little bit, just continue to hold his calls and messages until I come back."_

_"Yes ma'am." Hecate marched over to his office. She debated on making a entrance or not, and decided on not doing it because if he was sleeping, she wanted to catch him doing it so she could scold him. Sometimes she felt like she was his mother rather than his friend. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. It clicked and as soon as the door was open, her eyes widened. Hades was on top of Persephone who was currently laying on his desk with her legs and arms wrapped around him. They were kissing passionately and she saw that he was thrusting softly into her. Their bodies were too close for her to see any genitalia but at the same time, she was still frozen in place, They had stopped kissing and Hades spoke._

_"I love you so much. I crave every part of you. You body, you mind, you soul. I can't live without you. I need you, forever."_

_"Everything I have is yours, just like everything you have is mine. Your body, you soul, your mind... I love you more than I can fathom and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I need you." Hecate was about to run away but Hades spoke again._

_"Be mine, be my queen. Marry me, rule beside me. Seal our fate together. Please. I don't want to ever let you go..." Her Body froze once again. He wanted to marry her?!? Her heart was soaring at the thought of her friend finally finding the woman he wanted to make his queen, but the situation made it hard for her to be happy. She just wanted to get out of there, but she wanted to hear Persephone's response._

_"Hades..Aidoneus.. my king.. my love... of course I'll marry you. I'm not going anywhere, were stuck together whether you like it or not." He chuckled at her words._

_"Oh I like it very much, in fact, I love it... I love you."_

_"I love you." She repeated the words back to him. She drew him in for a kiss, pulling him tightly against her body, molding against each other together. He thrusted faster. Hecate zoomed out of there. Closing the door as softly as she could, but it still clicked. Her cheeks were flushed and her mind was filled with images of blue and pink._

_"Oh Hades, you love sick bastard," She walked down the corridor, She was happy that she had been there for the proposal, but wished it had been under VERY different circumstances. She just wanted to get the images of their sweaty flesh out of her mind. She groaned. She walked up to reception._

_"That was quick, I'll go ahead and forward all calls and messages to him. He's supposed to have another meeting in-"_

_"NO! DO NOT SEND ANYONE IN THERE!... Um, Hades isn't feeling well and might be sick so um cancel all his meetings, and hold off on all the messages. He going to take the rest of the day off... so um... yeah."_

_"Oh.. Okay, that's odd, he didn't seem sick earlier, he must have a real good poker face." Hecate fake laughed... 'you have no idea...'_

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, I wrote way more than I meant to, but that the end of Yes, your majesty. Thanks for reading. Its now 5:35 in the morning and I'm tired as shit. So good night... or good morning? idk but I hope you enjoyed. btw poor Hecate.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill try to update tomorrow. Ill probably make this a three part series, or maybe just a two part. I'll decide tomorrow.


End file.
